<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calling a Spade a Spade by RhysLahey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947570">Calling a Spade a Spade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysLahey/pseuds/RhysLahey'>RhysLahey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scisaac short fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Pack, Post-Canon, Scisaac Week 2020, Scott-Centric, The Princess Bride References, shovels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysLahey/pseuds/RhysLahey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac surprises Scott by returning from France, and Scott surprises Isaac with the new members of the pack. Enter Theo Raeken.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scisaac short fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Scisaac Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calling a Spade a Spade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Scisaac Week 2020 day 5: Post-Canon.</p><p>Shovel-loads of thanks to i_dont_want_to_tell_you_my_name as always for reading through my drafts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott was in the Beacon Hills library, doing some of his summer reading. He would have done it home, but his mother had told him that she was going to be busy doing some deep and thorough cleaning, and that it was best if he made himself scarce. The library did not have any of the books he needed, but it had a decent internet connection and aircon, so he was pretty happy with that and his laptop.</p><p>He was so caught up in canine tooth decay that he did not notice someone sneaking behind him and putting their hands over his eyes.</p><p>“Guess who?” a voice said.</p><p>But Scott did not have to guess. He <em>knew</em>. The scent, the voice, and the cocky tone were enough for him to know, and the fact that Chris had not stopped reminding him about who was coming back helped. His heart began to pound in his chest out of pure excitement.</p><p>“Isaac!” Scott guessed enthusiastically.</p><p>“I promised I’d be back,” he said with a grin as he took his hands off of Scott’s face.</p><p>“All right, terminator,” Scott gave him a wide smile as both werewolves looked at each other for one second longer than necessary.  </p><p>Scott was wearing a striped blue and white t-shirt under a light denim jacket with shorts. Isaac had a dark-green short-sleeved shirt which he had rolled up a bit and had left the two top buttons undone. He was also wearing navy shorts and white canvas shoes. The alpha had never seen his beta dress so <em>summery</em> before. Or maybe it was so <em>European</em>? He did not know; it was different from what he wore in high school, but it really suited him. Scott really liked what Isaac was wearing.</p><p>“Anyways, here I am,” Isaac spoke and broke the spell, but he kept staring at Scott with his deep blue eyes. But Scott did not mind.</p><p>“I thought you were coming tomorrow?” Scott could not contain his enthusiasm, and his smile grew impossibly wider. There was no point in denying that this was the most exciting thing that had happened to Scott since Christmas. </p><p>“It was all a scheme,” Isaac admitted with a snort. “I wanted to surprise you so I could see you without faffing around with the rest of the pack…”</p><p>“Did you want me all for yourself or what?” Scott asked.</p><p>Isaac looked down and bit his lip before answering, as if that question had caught him unawares. “Maybe? I mean… do you mind?”</p><p>“No! Of course not. Why would I?”</p><p>“And… do I get a hug now?” he asked sheepishly, his smug cockiness suddenly gone.</p><p>“Yeah, you do. Of <em>course</em>, you do. Come here!”</p><p>Isaac was quick to close the gap between them, and Scott’s nose was inundated with his beta’s scent, which Scott always thought was sweet, earthy, and strong, like a mixture of pines, or forests, wet soil, and lemon. The beta might have lingered too long in the hug, but Scott did not mind. He was happy to have his friend back after his adventures in France. If he was honest, it felt really good to be in Isaac’s arms. Scott had nearly forgotten that feeling, and immediately realised that he did not want to miss on Isaac’s hugs ever again. When they finally pulled apart, Scott was still beaming because he had not felt this happy in months. Somehow, having Isaac back filled a gap in his pack that had been empty for too long. Everything was in its place now that he was back. Scott felt happiness radiating off him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Isaac,” he apologised when he saw his returned beta blushing slightly. “But I hadn’t realised how much I’d missed you until now! It’s great to have you here.”</p><p>Isaac’s eyes flashed yellow for the briefest of instants. “Don’t worry. It’s good to be back.”</p><p>“Where is your luggage?” Scott suddenly realised that Isaac was travelling very light for someone who had apparently just been on a transatlantic flight and a very long drive from Sacramento.</p><p>“Oh, Chris took it, erm… home? Took it to your place.”</p><p>“It’s still your home, Isaac,” Scott insisted, and he again sensed how his beta blushed, but Scott did not really understand why. “Anyway, what do you fancy doing today?”</p><p>“I <em>need</em> some proper Mexican food,” Isaac rolled his eyes and bit his lip for extra emphasis. “You’ll be surprised how difficult it is to come by in France.”</p><p>Scott furrowed his brow, confused. “I though Paris was a big city?”</p><p>“And it is!” Isaac snorted. “Very big. If only I had been there and not in a tiny town down south. Have you heard of Arles?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well, neither have Mexican restaurants... And nor had I, for that purpose,” Isaac huffed, making Scott chuckle. “That is, until Chris dumped me there.”</p><p>“Is it that small?”</p><p>“Not much bigger than Beacon Hills, but Arles was my local city. I was trapped in a tiny village called Fontvieille,” Isaac said with mock disgust.</p><p>“And no Mexican restaurants there at all. Not even in the city?” Scott asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Nope,” Isaac popped the ‘p’.</p><p>“Fair enough. I know <em>exactly</em> where we’re going,” Scott decided. “We’ll go for the full welcoming experience. And then you can tell me all your adventures in France! Fancy a ride?”</p><p>Isaac gave him a grin which Scott could not quite decipher, but the beta replied before Scott could.</p><p>“Sure. If it’s you, I’m always up for a ride.”</p><p>The bike ride from the library to the not-so-new but highly-recommended Casa del Tamal was short and enjoyable. They ordered enough food to give them a stomach ache, but they trusted their werewolf healing abilities to make sure they survived the ordeal. At least they would have a long lunch break to talk.</p><p>While they ate, Isaac explained how he had become the Argent intermediary with the packs of Southern France, a job that was okay, but not super thrilling, seeing that French werewolves were so reclusive that they mostly lived in villages that were <em>only</em> werewolf families. This meant that other than the younglings that went to study to the big cities and random omegas (and foreign hunters) that crossed over from Italy or Germany, the Argents had a simple job.</p><p>“This of course makes imposing the…” and Isaac stopped for a second and looked at Scott with sadness in his eyes. “Well…. The new code. <em>Allison’s</em> code. It makes it easier.”</p><p>Isaac trailed off and put down his drink. Allison was still a sore point for the two of them, but the beta seemed to be more affected than Scott was. Maybe he had not had enough time to move on? Scott stood up and went to Isaac’s bench, pushing him over so the two of them could sit together.</p><p>“She’d be so proud of what you were doing. You are helping the Argents work with the packs to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Allison would be very proud. I’m sure of that. <em>I’m</em> very proud of you,” he concluded with determination, because he was.</p><p>Scott may not have been there with him in France, but it was clear that Isaac had done his best and, from what Chris had mentioned, they had been very successful. So yes, Scott was very entitled to feel pride. He threw an arm over Isaac’s shoulders, squeezing him gently for further reassurance, and then, again, all his senses were inundated with Isaac’s touch, and Isaac’s scent, and Isaac’s feelings.</p><p>Isaac took a deep breath, pushing thoughts of Allison away. “You always end up invading my personal space,” he said in a lighter tone and arching his brow.</p><p>“Oh? <em>Oh!</em> I’m sorry Isaac! I never—” Scott mumbled as he moved away from Isaac and pulled his arm back. “What was I thinking?!”</p><p>“Relax!” Isaac said with a sly smile and shifting slightly so he was again sharing his space with Scott. “I didn’t mean it that way.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Because no matter what Stiles said—”</p><p>“Totally,” Isaac nodded, before Scott repeated whatever Stiles had said. “Mostly because it’s you,” he added with feigned lack of interest. “I don’t mind having <em>you</em> in my space…”</p><p>“Good,” Scott nodded and pulled Isaac in for another side hug. “I like it like this,” he concluded as he thought that being so close with Isaac again felt right.</p><p>Deep inside he knew that this was how everything should have been. Back in high school Isaac had always been there for him, and when he let him go, his entire pack dynamic had changed. Now that he had returned, Scott felt his entire world shift back to a primordial balance, and something in his gut told him that he should keep it like this. Keep Isaac there with him. Keep him close.</p><p>♠ ♠ ♠</p><p>Back home, Scott and Isaac were welcomed by Chris and Melissa, who had <em>not</em> been deep-cleaning the house after all. It had all been part of the secret scheme Isaac had mentioned. Chris prepared dinner for everyone, and Isaac pulled out of his bag a bottle of a weird drink that changed colour when mixed with water called pastis. Scott soon found out that he was not very fond of it, but his mom and Isaac seemed to be absolute fans, and Chris had to take the bottle away mostly because Isaac could not get drunk, but Melissa could.</p><p>“So,” his tipsy mother asked Scott. “Are you happy we brought Isaac back?”</p><p>“What do you mean you brought him back?” Scott did not understand. He did not understand either why Isaac was blushing again.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I’m your mother, I notice these things,” she said with a smile. Chris rolled his eyes. “Ever since Chris moved in and he had his phone calls with Isaac you have been jumpy.”</p><p>“No, I haven’t?” Scott denied, mostly on principle.</p><p>“Darling, you have been asking about Isaac every other day for the last months,” Melissa insisted. “Mama knows best, don’t worry.”</p><p>That was true. Ever since Chris had moved in, the hunter had become a constant reminder that Isaac had gone – that he was not there by his side where he belonged. Not that Isaac leaving had turned his world upside down, because the circumstances themselves had been strenuous enough for all of the pack, but Scott had always felt bad. He had let <em>him</em> go, because somewhere inside he knew it was the best for his beta. Scott knew that Chris would take care of him (actually, they had taken care of each other, especially in the aftermath of Allison’s death because Chris could provide Isaac a home, and education, and a job in the way that Melissa and Scott could not do. Back then, the McCalls had enough monetary problems on their own, so one fewer werewolf to feed helped quite a lot. When the Deadpool was revealed, and later with Theo and the Dread Doctors (and the seemingly never-ending string of evildoers that came to Beacon Hills), Scott convinced himself that Isaac was safer in France.</p><p>Scott had convinced himself that letting Isaac go had been for the best, but that was the same feeling that had forced him to not contact him. Isaac had moved on to his new life, and back in California he only had bad memories of his family and of Allison. Scott had no right to drag him back to the pack’s problems. And then, much later, when Scott began to realise that there was something missing in his pack (despite the additions of Liam, Corey, and Mason), it felt too weird to pick up the phone and drop Isaac a random message. Asking Chris about Isaac, who was in almost constant contact with the beta, seemed to be the less intrusive (and less embarrassing) option.</p><p>“It’s okay, Scott,” Isaac spoke, “I’m really happy to be back, I told you.”</p><p>“We are all happy to have you back,” Melissa grinned and placed a loving hand on his lower arm. “Now we just have to wait.”</p><p>“Wait for what?” Scott asked, mostly bemused to see his mother drunk like that. And why was Isaac panicking?</p><p>“Coffee anyone?” Chris interrupted his thoughts by standing up suddenly. “I’ll get you one, Mel.”</p><p>The rest of the evening flew by. After dinner Melissa and Chris went off to the living room to watch something on the television while Isaac and Scott stayed in the kitchen, cleaning it first, and then just sitting there, enjoying each other’s company. This time it was Scott’s turn to talk about what he had been doing, although Isaac knew already because of Chris.</p><p>All through the evening, Scott felt a warm feeling invading his chest, but he could not help it. He was over the moon! Having Isaac there again, next to him, hearing his witty remarks and his soft voice, breathing in his scent, and just sensing his presence there in the same room made Scott extremely happy. Best of all was knowing, deep inside him, that Isaac was happy too, and that suddenly became Scott’s top priority, because he was not sure if he could face Isaac leaving again, or Isaac ever being unhappy.</p><p>It was well past midnight when they decided to go to bed, Scott to his room and Isaac to his old room. There was a tense moment in the corridor when each of them stood in front of their respective door. Scott could sense that Isaac was holding something back, as if he wanted to say something but he could not bring himself to do it? That was odd, because Scott knew that Isaac knew that he could tell him anything. But maybe there was something else? Scott was elated to have Isaac back, but having him sleeping in his old bed felt wrong, somehow.</p><p>“Good night, Scott,” Isaac said, pulling the alpha away from his thoughts.</p><p>“G’night,” he smiled back, and the beta disappeared into his room.</p><p>Scott opened his door and threw his clothes on his chair. He put on his pyjamas and walked into the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, Scott felt that something was off, but he could not put his finger on what exactly. Once he finished and had a drink of water he jumped into bed. The alpha tossed and turned for twenty minutes before getting out of bed and walking to the corridor.</p><p>At that very same instant, Isaac had also opened his door, and gave Scott an unexpectedly sheepish smile.</p><p>“Hello…”</p><p>“Are you okay?” the alpha asked tentatively.</p><p>“Yeah, I, erm… I am.”</p><p>Scott nodded silently in the dark for a second, all while Isaac stood still, leaning against the door frame, shining his golden yellow eyes at him. Then, without thinking, Scott crossed the two paces that separated each other and gave Isaac a hug, pressing him against his chest, and resting his chin on his beta’s shoulders. He sensed Isaac relax immediately, and Scott himself felt better. When they pulled apart, Isaac was smiling fondly at him.</p><p>“Are you going to be okay?” Scott asked after a second of unexpectedly being lost in Isaac’s smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be.”</p><p>“Good night then.”</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>♠ ♠ ♠</p><p>The following day (when Isaac was really meant to be back), Melissa had arranged for the pack to come and have lunch at her house while she and Chris were at work. Scott and Isaac spent all morning mowing the lawn and setting out the garden furniture. All along they both quickly fell back to their old relationship, almost as if Isaac had not gone back to France. Scott was still thrilled by the sensation, and he began to wonder why he ever let Isaac go in the first place.</p><p>Just after noon, Scott’s phone began to buzz, and the members of the pack slowly made their way to the McCalls’ garden.</p><p>First to arrive were Stiles and Lydia, who Isaac did not know were dating.</p><p>“Yeah, it all changed after I was deleted from existence,” Scott, from the kitchen, heard Stiles explain.</p><p>“Ah, yeah,” Isaac said in <em>that</em> tone, and Scott had to rush back outside, but he was not fast enough. “I remember that. Happy days…”</p><p>Stiles frowned and was about to say something, when Scott intervened.</p><p>“There’s no need for that!”</p><p>“He started!” Stiles looked at Scott in disbelief while Isaac snorted congratulatorily to himself.</p><p>“He’s doing it on purpose,” Lydia patted Stiles’ knee. “God, it’s almost as if you had forgotten you two are as bad as each other.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Isaac smirked at Lydia.</p><p>“Oh, don’t you think for a second I’m on your side, Lahey,” the redhead said with a mysterious smile, clearly showing that she enjoyed this game as much as the two boys, even if she would never admit to it. “I’ll be watching you two today…”</p><p>Scott let out a sigh when he was sure that the banter had not escalated. He put a large bowl of potato salad on the table and then went over to sit by Isaac, who beamed at him. Scott noticed Lydia and Stiles sharing a <em>look</em>, and Scott was not sure why, but he did not have a chance to ask about it, because Liam, Mason and Corey walked in next.</p><p>“Who are Huey, Dewey, and Louie there?” Isaac asked, because he <em>had</em> to, and Scott had to palm his face. It did not help that Stiles now found Isaac’s comment funny.</p><p>“We’re the actual members of the pack,” Liam said, offended. “Like, the ones who stuck around and did not leg it?”</p><p>“Okay, okay, enough of that,” Stiles surprised everyone by being the adult when he saw Isaac’s face turn in a flash of anger. Even if it was just a momentary illusion. “Calm down children, or you will get no cake—ouch!”</p><p>“Isaac!” Scott scolded his beta, who had thrown a piece of bread at his best friend’s head.</p><p>“He deserved it,” Lydia said with a tired tone as she put some food on her plate.</p><p>“I like him already,” Corey pointed at Isaac, making Mason chuckle. Liam still did not find it funny.</p><p>Mason and Corey sat to the left of Isaac, intrigued as they were by the new werewolf, but Liam went to the other side of the table, next to Lydia.</p><p>Next came Malia, Derek and Braeden, whom Isaac was very surprised to see alive, seeing that the last he had seen of her was when she was saving him from the twins.</p><p>“Oh, hello Derek,” Isaac said with a snarky smile.</p><p>“Isaac!” Scott warned just in case.</p><p>“Easy there, big bad alpha,” Isaac grinned as he squeezed Scott’s knee. It was only a second, but Scott felt sad when Isaac took his hand away. “I was just going to tell him that I had heard that he turns into a big fluffy wolf now.”</p><p>“It gets boring after a while,” the former alpha said. “Good to see you, Isaac!”</p><p>“Why did nobody tell me we had the most badass mercenary ever outside <em>The Expendables</em> in our pack?” Isaac smiled fondly at Braeden, which Scott could understand, seeing that she had saved his life from the alpha pack.</p><p>“Oh, shush you,” Braeden smiled as she took a seat. “Someone had to tame this fluffy wolf.”</p><p>Everyone laughed at that; everyone but Derek, obviously, who just frowned, even if Braeden leant into him and patted his knee reassuringly. As he saw that, Scott had a flashing memory of Isaac doing the exact same thing to him a few seconds before. It felt natural and intimate between Braeden and Derek because they were basically married. Why had it felt so natural between him and Isaac? Scott was mulling on that and then he saw the way Lydia and Stiles and even Corey and Mason sat together, and then he looked at Isaac.</p><p>“Why are you frowning?” the blond werewolf asked with a smile.</p><p>“He’s going to get a headache from thinking that much,” Stiles commented through a sly smirk.</p><p>“Urgh. We're still waiting for <em>that</em> to happen or what?” Malia said with exasperation, but Derek, Lydia and Stiles were quick to shush her.</p><p>Scott was beginning to think that there was something fishy, but Isaac pulled him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Who’s missing?” he pointed at the empty chair in the corner.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You told me to put eleven chairs out. There’s only ten people here,” Isaac reasoned. “Who’s werewolf number eleven?”</p><p>“Oh, Theo is coming,” Scott said casually, but all the pack suddenly went very still and quiet when hearing this.</p><p>Isaac noticed, so he went very serious before asking. “Who is this Theo?”</p><p>♠ ♠ ♠</p><p>“So, let me see if I got this straight,” Isaac pinched the bridge of his nose, and Stiles stifled a snort, only to be slapped by Liam. “You’re telling me that this half-werewolf, half-werecoyote chimera was brainwashed by some mad scientists for some reason that escapes me, and then he tried to take over your pack –<em>our pack</em>—and he <em>killed</em> you?”</p><p>“I got better?” Scott offered a smile. Isaac did not buy it.</p><p>“And he is coming here for lunch with <em>us</em>?”</p><p>“Isaac…” Scott pleaded as the pack watched in almost silence, since Stiles was loudly stuffing his mouth with nachos. “He wants to be in the pack.”</p><p>“Okay,” Isaac put his hands up in the air. “Okay. Whatever. I’m fine.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Scott had to ask, because Isaac’s lips had turned into a smile – one he had seen before.</p><p>“Yeah, totally fine. So,” he asked as he stood up and walked slowly towards the shed. “Does your mom still have that square shovel for the garden?”</p><p>“Yes… why?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>God</em>,” Lydia muttered before rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, nothing, nothing, just curious…”</p><p>Five seconds later, Isaac was walking back towards the table with a shovel swinging on his shoulder.</p><p>“Isaac, why did you get the shovel?” Scott asked, trying to sound calm and fearing the answer.</p><p>“Isaac,” Lydia said without lifting her eyes from her food, “whatever you do, please don’t swing that around in the house.”</p><p>“Lydia!” Scott hissed. “Don’t encourage him?”</p><p>“Isaac,” Stiles chipped in. “You can’t go hitting people’s faces with a shovel… no matter how much I agree.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s rich,” Isaac pointed at Stiles with a finger and a smirk. “So you can throw lacrosse balls at Scott but I can’t nudge this Theo person with my shovel?”</p><p>“That’s Scott’s mom’s shovel,” Corey pointed, matter-of-factly. “But, please, do go on. It was just an observation.”</p><p>“Was he always like this?” Liam asked Lydia, keeping his eyes on the taller beta, as if trying to make up his mind about something.</p><p>“Do you mean edgy-violent when angry? Yeah, he was. Or do you mean handy with a shovel? Because that’s also a yes. He used to work in the graveyard, you know?”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Liam nodded in surprised approval.</p><p>“Hello, sorry I’m late,” a voice called from the kitchen door, and Theo walked out into the garden.</p><p>“Oh, crap,” Scott muttered.</p><p>“Whoa, hello? Who’s Brett’s doppelganger with the shovel?”</p><p>Something lit behind Isaac’s eyes – Scott could <em>see</em> it. The beta then levelled the shovel and pointed it at Theo.</p><p>“Hello,” he said with a mock Spanish accent, “My name is Isaac Montoya. You killed my alpha. Prepare to die.”</p><p>There was a short silence, broken only by Theo. “Is he for real?”</p><p>“Isaac, please…” Scott begged once again.</p><p>“No, he ain’t. He is <em>not</em> a Montoya,” Stiles explained with contempt from his chair and without any intention to move from it. “He’s a Lahey.”</p><p>Isaac then swinged the shovel a few centimetres away from Theo’s face, forcing the chimera to recoil. “Hello,” he said again with the same manic grin, “My name is Isaac Montoya. You killed my alpha. Prepare to die.”</p><p>“Oh, well, there they go,” Malia huffed and continued eating.</p><p>“You two better keep the fight outdoors!” Lydia warned again.</p><p>“Lydia?!” Scott exclaimed.</p><p>“Scott, it’s not as if they are going to stop,” she said with patience. “Look at the way Isaac’s grinning – he’s enjoying this <em>way</em> too much, and I have <em>not</em> got the patience for that today.”</p><p>“Hello, my name is Isaac Montoya. You killed my alpha. Prepare to die.”</p><p>“He’s not dead, look!” Theo said as he stepped away from Isaac’s shovel.</p><p>“Hello, my name is Isaac Montoya. You killed my alpha. Prepare to die.”</p><p>“Stop saying that!”</p><p>Then Isaac’s smirk widened and he swinged the shovel again, missing on purpose.</p><p>“If you want the bat, Theo,” Mason said from the table, “I’ve got it in the trunk of the car.”</p><p>“You’re all insane today or what?” Theo’s eyes opened wide only to duck Isaac’s shovel again. He began to back further into the garden.</p><p>“Hello, my name is Isaac Montoya! You killed my alpha. Prepare to die.”</p><p>“Enough of that!”</p><p>“Hello, my name is Isaac Montoya. You killed my alpha. Prepare to die!” Isaac insisted, his grin wider and his eyes wilder.</p><p>“He’s not <em>dead</em>!” Theo insisted, eyes wide in panic.</p><p>Then Isaac thumped Theo on the shoulder flat with the blade. Then Theo realised that he had been cornered against the fence and he could not back any further. He looked at the table for support, but the pack seemed mostly amused by their performance</p><p>“Have you apologised to him?” Isaac snarled.</p><p>Many cogs fell into place in Scott’s mind when Isaac said those words. Of course, Scott did not approve of what Isaac was doing, but the pack seemed to be happy with it? And then Isaac had mentioned the apology, and Scott felt something warm in his chest, because Theo <em>had</em> killed him, and Kira had sent him to an eternal punishment in some weird Groundhog Day version of hell, but he had not, actually, said ‘I’m sorry’. Scott had forgiven him because he had proven himself a helpful ally (eventually), but it would not have taken much to apologise. Isaac was doing this for him? It was still unnecessary violence, but deep inside Scott felt a smug feeling of being vindicated. It felt nice to have someone defend him like that so openly.</p><p>“Guys, seriously, stop,” Scott said, and even though he knew well that he could force them to stop, something inside him really wanted to see what was going to happen in the end.</p><p>“Have you apologised?” Isaac insisted as he whacked Theo’s other shoulder.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I’m very sorry, Scott!”</p><p>“Now promise you will never do it again.”</p><p>“I will not? <em>Jesus</em>, what’s wrong with you?”</p><p>“He’s seen <em>The Princess Bride</em> too many times,” Malia explained from the table, but without any intention of making them stop. Scott rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Now apologise to me for killing <em>my</em> <em>alpha</em>!” Isaac growled as he lifted the shovel again. Something stirred in Scott’s body when he heard the inflection that Isaac had put on ‘my alpha’.</p><p>“I’m sorry! Christ- I am sorry!”</p><p>Isaac stood still for a second with his mocking grin on his face. He shook his head slightly and Theo relaxed for a second, so he did not see the shovel coming right at his face, landing him on the floor with a loud thump.</p><p>“Isaac!” Scott said with all his authority now, but Isaac turned around and gave him a wink.</p><p>“Cool. Don’t do it again,” Isaac told Theo with all his smugness as he threw the shovel away. Then he mysteriously pulled a bag of frozen peas from his back pocket and lobbed it at the chimera, who was pressing his hand against the growing lump on his head while trying to sit up. “And, for the record, I don’t like you.”</p><p>
  <strong>♠ ♠ ♠</strong>
</p><p>For some reason, things did not escalate after the shovel incident. Probably because it seemed that all of the pack secretly agreed with Isaac (that is, except Malia, who was very vocal about congratulating him). Probably because Theo knew deep inside that he had <em>never</em> apologised to Scott. Acts are important, Derek had said, but words matter too. Scott took Theo to the side and tried to apologise to Theo, but the chimera did not let him do it. He said that he knew that he would have to earn his place in the pack.</p><p>“And that boy of yours,” he pointed his chin at Isaac, who was quickly bonding with Mason and Corey. “He was right. I mean, you better take that shovel away from him, but he was not wrong. I never apologised.”</p><p>“I know,” Scott turned around to look at his pack. He did not notice how his lips turned when he looked at Isaac waving his arms for emphasis in some convoluted story that had Mason and Corey in stitches.</p><p>“Since when have you two…” Theo asked casually, leaving the sentence unfinished.</p><p>“Oh, we played lacrosse together in high school. Then he was bitten by Derek and things moved on quite quickly after that.”</p><p>“Weren’t you dating Allison at the time? Or Kira?”</p><p>“What about me dating Allison or Kira?” Scott looked back at Theo, not understanding the point of the question.</p><p>“Er… no, I mean, when did you get together? How have you been doing it while he was in France? Was it after Malia?”</p><p>“No?” Scott chuckled. “Isaac went to France <em>after</em> we rescued Malia. He just got back yesterday!”</p><p>“No, Scott, what I mean is—” then Theo looked behind Scott and frowned. Scott turned his head to see what Theo was staring at, but he only saw Stiles and Lydia pretending that nothing was going on. “Forget about it. If you’re happy that he’s back, then… then I guess I’ll have to earn his trust before I can earn a place in the pack?”</p><p>“You’ll be fine. Isaac may seem a bit snarky, but he’s real good inside,” he concluded with a warm smile as he turned around, his eyes unconsciously looking for him. Theo choked a groan in his throat at that point, for some reason.</p><p>“Okay,” Theo huffed as he clapped his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “But please remember to hide that shovel away from him? For me?”</p><p>As the sun set later that evening, and once everyone had had a chance to have a chat with their just-returned member, the pack slowly dispersed back to their own homes. Theo was the first to leave, glaring back at Isaac, who simply waved at him with a smirk. Derek and Braeden were next, and soon it was just Scott, Isaac, Lydia and Stiles drinking lemonade under the starry night.</p><p>“Did you really have to do that?” Scott asked. Isaac gave him his best shit-eating grin. “Can you please at least try to pretend you’re not antagonising him?”</p><p>“As you wish.”</p><p>“Oh, stop it with the <em>Princess Bride </em>references,” Stiles groaned.</p><p>“Stiles? Have a bun,” Isaac was very ready to throw a burger bun at Stiles, but Lydia was quick enough to take the plate away from him.</p><p>“Isaac, darling, why don’t you go off to the kitchen for a second,” Lydia asked in her ‘I won’t take a no for an answer tone’.</p><p>“I don’t want to go to the kitchen?”</p><p>“Then go be somewhere else for five minutes!”</p><p>Isaac huffed and rolled his eyes, and dragged his feet into the house and turned on the radio.</p><p>“Okay, enough of this,” Lydia clicked her finger so Scott was looking at her and not at Isaac’s backside, which he had never noticed was so nice. “Scott, we cannot take this anymore. Consider this an intervention.”</p><p>“Stiles?”</p><p>“Oh, I for one agree, Scotty,” his friend said with a smirk. Scott felt cornered and betrayed.</p><p>“What about?”</p><p>“You and Isaac.”</p><p>“What about me and Isaac?” Scott suddenly felt affronted. How could there be anything wrong between him and Isaac?</p><p>“We love you both dearly, but you have been driving all of us insane for the last few months, talking about Isaac this and Isaac that and I can’t wait for Isaac to come back, and your puppy dog eyes.”</p><p>There was a silence during which Scott looked at Lydia and then at Stiles, and then at Lydia again.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?”</p><p>“Listen, buddy,” Stiles took the reins before Lydia strangled the alpha. “Let’s call a spade a spade—”</p><p>“But my mom has a shovel, not a spade?”</p><p>The three of them could hear a loud bang coming from the kitchen, the kind of bang that only a head against a door can make.</p><p>“That’s rude, Lahey! Stop listening and let us deal with it!” Stiles yelled, but still pinning Scott down with his glare. “And now, Scott, <em>please</em>, for the love of God. What do you feel about Isaac?”</p><p>“Uhhhh…”</p><p>Isaac banged his head against the door again. Lydia was losing her patience.</p><p>“Scott McCall! What’s your first thought if I say Isaac?”</p><p>“Pack!” Scott said very quickly, with a big grin, but then he stopped for a second. “No, actually. Happiness. No… Tall, blond, witty, loyal,” he went on, his mind suddenly bursting with thought. “Tall, blond, witty, loyal, sexy, warm, werewolf, pack, happiness, mine, happiness, hugs and—ohmygod,” Scott suddenly stood up in realisation. “I think I’m in love with Isaac.”</p><p>“Urgh, thank goodness!” Lydia rolled her eyes and stood up. “Okay, Isaac, you can come out and snog him now.”</p><p>“Wait what?” Scott was very confused.</p><p>“That’s okay, Scotty,” Stiles winked at him and patted his friend’s shoulder. “You’re just the last one to find out.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the same spirit of taking this Scisaac Week as a way of experimenting with writing, I think this is the first time I've done a full, Scott-centred story. And I liked it! I'm sorry it was very trope-y with oblivious Scott (I'm not sorry about hitting Theo with a shovel), but I think I'll do more Scott fics in the future!</p><p>(How does my Scott-writing compare to my Isaac-writing?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>